


Unromantic

by asakuracchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: But, ugh, it's their anniversary!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Hinata knew, even understood, that Tsukishima was not the type of people who would show affection openly even though it’s for his significant other. Had been going out with him for almost three years, Hinata knew Tsukishima’s pattern by heart. Hinata also knew that Tsukishima was not the type who, people called, was romantic; at least not in the way people mainly did. Tsukishima had different, sometimes very different way of showing his affection. In their recent days of dating they fought a lot, mostly because Hinata did not yet get used to Tsukishima’s behavior, and thought Tsukishima did not really love him or did not care if something was ever happened to Hinata; this presumption was proved wrong, though. Now Hinata could understand that Tsukishima was just being Tsukishima and it was not that he did not care, he just had a different way of showing it.

So Hinata, after found out Tsukishima’s pattern, never set his hopes up if there was anything couples usually celebrated; like valentines or white day, or something of that sort. He knew too well that Tsukishima was not the sort of folk who did that, so he did not expect anything.

But ugh, it’s their anniversary!

From the look of it, Tsukishima did not even seem to remember the date, different from Hinata who always got kind of excited over this sort of stuff. So even when Hinata dropped subtle hints about their anniversary,

_“Hey, Kei, do you know what day is seven days from today?”_

_“It’s Saturday.”_

_“And what would we have on that very Saturday?”_

_“I don’t know about you but I have a deadline for my paper that day.”_

_“…”_

Tsukishima still did not get it. Hinata usually let it slip but, again, it’s their third anniversary! Hinata had swallowed his hopes when valentines and birthdays and former anniversaries were over without doing anything special, but no way in hell he would let this one slipped.

So when the day finally came, he already had a plan set up on his mind.

* * *

 

**“Morning, Kei!”**

Tsukishima hated it. He hated being awoken by shock, mainly because he had low blood-pressure so if he woke up hastily, he would collapse again and got back to sleep in no time, in any position possible so it’s rather dangerous. But this was a special case, he started to get used to it when a ball of sunshine jumped onto him every morning to wake him up (and Hinata was really light, like, Tsukishima often wondered whether he was dating a human or a cotton candy). Well, it’s hard to get angry to your boyfriend, especially if you have a very cute one.

“Shoyo, it’s weekend,” he mumbled, eyes still tightly closed. Hinata was on top of him, pouted. “And I have only been sleeping for two hours because of that damn paper, so let me sleep again.”

“Ugh, Keiii! Wake up!“ Hinata started to pull the bed cover, “Don’t you remember what day is today?” and failed, Tsukishima pulled the cover back so he fell over him again.

“It’s Saturday, and a free one because I finished my paper sooner so I planned to sleep the whole day. Why do you keep asking that?”

“It’s our three years anniversary!” he finally said it, because Hinata knew dropping hints would not get him anywhere.

Tsukishima finally opened his eyes, looked at the red head on top of him lazily.

“Anniversary?” he yawned, scratched his head.

“Yes!” Hinata pouted, Tsukishima did not seem to be excited by this information. “So we should go outside for a date to commemorate this day!” he continued, rolled over to Tsukishima’s side.

“What?”

“A date! And it’s been a long time too since the last time we go out together, because you’ve been busy with your classes,” he added, with a rather glum expression. Tsukishima sighed, woke up from his sleeping position to sit on the bed, he leaned on the bed headboard, eyes staring at his boyfriend.

“Shoyo, we’re not high school students….”

“So what if we’re not? We can’t celebrate it?”

“It’s just too foolish. We’re not teens anymore, are we?”

Tsukishima knew he had said something wrong when he saw Hinata’s eyes widened a little and his head turned down. Hinata might be very bright when he was on a good mood (and he was literally on good mood most of the time), but when he was depressed, he would be very quiet, like, very. If you imagined Hinata as the sun then when he’s depressed it’s an eclipse; because Tsukishima could see the light completely extinguished from Hinata.

“Okay then…” Hinata said in a very low voice, “it’s okay … no valentines, no birthdays, no anniversaries, no anything to be celebrated….”

Then the short boy got up from the bed, walked to the door. Just when he was about to open it, Tsukishima said,

“Where do you want to go?”

And then the sun shone bright again as Hinata turned back to Tsukishima, beaming. He jumped to the bed and hugged Tsukishima tightly.

“KEI, I LOVE YOU!”

“I know. Now let go and go get changed.”

* * *

 

They went out after changed into a warm outfit, because it’s freezing outside even though, fortunately, not snowing. Hinata seemed to be very happy, hugging his boyfriend’s arm as they were walking in the town. They went to a shopping district, and Hinata would point everything that came into his sight.

“Look, Kei, it’s Karasuno! It looks like they made it to the Nationals again this year.” Hinata pointed to an electronics shop with TVs on the displays, they were currently broadcasting a volleyball match.

“Yeah, that’s good.”

“Kei, look, it’s the newest release volleyball shoes!”

“Yes.”

Tsukishima did not mind, though, he already got used to it. Back then when they were newly dating Tsukishima would find Hinata’s blabbering very annoying, but now he just let it be because that’s just how Hinata was. And vice versa, Hinata didn’t mind when Tsukishima gave him short replies because he knew Tsukishima was paying attention even though he didn’t look like it.

“Shoyo,” Tsukishima stopped after walking around for about ten minutes, stared at the short boy, “where do you want to go? We’re not going to spend the day walking around, are we?” he said. Hinata laughed, shaking his head.

“Of course not! We’re going to the movie!” he said, pointed to a movie theater across the street.

“What?”

“The movie! There’s this cool movie I’ve always wanted to watch.”

Tsukishima frowned.

“But we can do that at home! Why would you go outside, freezing, just to do something that we can do at home?”

“But it would feel different! You know; the sounds, the visuals, you can’t have super huge screen and epic sound effects at home!”

The tall blond sighed. Hinata was always like this, putting mind over matter. If it’s not for keeping his cute boyfriend happy, he wouldn’t want to do this.

“Fine.” Hinata jumped, cheering. Tsukishima just sighed and let his boyfriend dragged him to cross the street and entered the building.

* * *

 

It turned out Hinata was sort of mistaken about the movie. The red head thought it was an action movie, and then five minutes watching it made Hinata knew he was dead wrong. It was a horror movie, so he spent almost the entire time hiding his face behind Tsukishima’s arm. Tsukishima was unfazed, he let Hinata use his right arm as a sanctuary.

Half way through the movie Hinata went to the toilet. He came back to his seat later, and as he sat down there was a jump scare from the movie. He swore loudly as he closed his eyes tight and hugged Tsukishima’s arm, along with the other audiences screams.

Or at least that was what he thought.

“Are you okay?” asked a voice. Hinata opened his eyes, startled that he was not hugging his boyfriend but someone else on his right side. He apologized then turned to his boyfriend on his left side.

**Oh, Tsukishima’s expression was almost as horrifying as the ghost in the movie, if not worse.**

Eyes squinted, lips twitched unpleasantly, knuckles clenched as if he wanted to punch something (or someone, maybe). Hinata remembered the last time Tsukishima made that face was when his college classmate Tobio confessed to Hinata even though he knew that Hinata was already going out with the blond.

“K-Kei, I’m sorry. I thought it was you…” he said, apparently terrified. Tsukishima made a ‘tch’ sound before pulling his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Keep your eyes open then,” he said. Hinata was relieved to see his boyfriend’s expression changed into his usual indifferent face again.

* * *

 

“Hahaha, who would’ve thought it was a horror movie, right, Kei?”

“Yeah.”

They were currently walking out of the theater, holding hands. Hinata was already cheerful again, humming as they walked through the street, swaying their hands up and down.

“This is it, then? You already got what you want?” Tsukishima asked. “Now we’re going home, okay?” he added. But his boyfriend shook his head, Tsukishima raised his eyebrow; what else did he want?

“There’s this ice cream I wanna try,” he said.

“What?! Shoyo, it’s winter! They wouldn’t even open—“

“There it is!”

Hinata pointed to a small shop not far from their position. Tsukishima couldn’t believe his eyes; what kind of people who would open their ice cream shop in this kind of weather? And moreover, who the hell would _eat_ ice cream in this kind of weather?!

But apparently there are quite a lot of people who would, looking at the shop. There were already four to five people waiting in line. Hinata intended to join them but before he reached the shop Tsukishima held him.

“Are you crazy? You’ll upset your stomach eating ice cream in the middle of winter!” he said. Hinata shook his head.

“I won’t! Uh, please, Kei, I’ve wanted to try their ice cream for a long time. My classmates said it’s very tasty,” begged Hinata. Tsukishima sighed, it’s very hard to knock some sense to Hinata’s head.

“So you won’t listen to me?”

“Uh … it’s not like that … Kei, please?” The shorter one started to put on a sad face. Tsukishima sighed again.

“Fine. Be at your own risk then.”

“Yaaay!”

Hinata jogged to join the line, humming happily while looking at the menu board. After waiting for a while he bought a matcha ice cream and walked toward his boyfriend.

“Sorry for making you wait,” he said. Tsukishima just nodded and they started to walk again. Hinata ate his ice cream in less than a minute.

“So now we are going ho—“

“Um, Kei, actually there’s one more place,” said Hinata, and Tsukishima turned his head at once.

“What?!”

“Uh … I-I want to go to the park…”

“And why do you want to go there?”

“To … To play? Uh, Kei, I don’t want to go home just yet, let’s just spend the rest of day outside!” Hinata pouted. Tsukishima didn’t know anymore, he’s tired and had been longing for a good old sleep back home.

“No.”

Hinata blinked. Did Tsukishima just say no?

“But—“

“I said no.”

“Why?! It’s been a long time since we go out together, why do you keep rushing to go home?!”

“I told you already, I want to sleep!” Tsukishima exploded, it was the exhaustion that made him raised his voice.

“I had enough of your foolish date! I’ve been following what you wanted to do today, Shoyo! You knew that I stayed up late last night and just slept for like two hours before you smacked my head and forced me to go out! Seriously when will you grow up?! You’re already 21 and yet you act like a kid all the time! I can’t always do this!”

“Then go!” Hinata shouted. “Go home by yourself! You’ve always been like this! You never really want to spend times with me! Go home then, see if I care!” then he ran away with all might, leaving Tsukishima stupefied.

* * *

 

Hinata kept running for at least ten minutes, his mind was too focused to their fight so he didn’t aware that he had turned to some slippery road. It just needed another second before he slipped and fell. Panting, he tried to stand but his right leg wouldn’t cooperate; it seemed like he sprained his ankle. And God just wanted to add a little more problem, Hinata started to feel his stomach hurt.

The red head looked around, indeed he came to a park, but no one was there. Realizing what had he done, he folded his knees and buried his face there, crying as hard as he could.

Had he obeyed his boyfriend, he wouldn’t get into this situation; sitting in the ground, freezing, ankle sprained, stomach hurt. It was just simply his worst day ever. If only he didn’t force his boyfriend to go out, they would spend their anniversary in their warm bed, surrounded by everything they need; and not having a fight like this.

“That’s why I told you not to eat ice cream in the middle of winter…”

Hinata lifted his head at once and found a tall blond crouching in front of him, his eyes widened.

“Seriously, why can’t you do a simple thing like calling your boyfriend when you got hurt? You’re having your phone with you, right? Why did you just decide to cry instead of asking for help?” Tsukishima sighed. Hinata was still too shocked to say anything.

“And what’s with that crazy speed? It cost all of me just to keep up.”

Hinata, face flooding with tears, looked like he was about to break crying again.

“K-Kei…” he sobbed. Tsukishima patted his head.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s—“

“—My fault. I should’ve known that today is very important to you.”

And the red head broke into a crying mess again.

* * *

 

Tsukishima ended up giving Hinata a piggyback ride back home, the red head became cheerful again in no time, he kept talking in their way home.

“And then I turned right and thought, _whoa, this road’s so slippery I’ll fall in no time!_ , and the next thing happened was indeed I fell.”

“I know, I saw it.”

“And then when I tried to get up I felt my ankle really hurt.”

“I know.”

“And then my stomach started to hurt too. And the worse thing was when I looked around there was no one in the park so I couldn’t ask for help.”

“I know.”

“Then I thought; _God, why did this day turn so bad for me?_ I couldn’t even remember when was the last time I felt so miserable.”

“I know.”

“No you don’t! I thought it in my head, no way in hell you would know!”

“You just told me.”

“Ugh, Kei!”

And on, and on.

Hinata fell asleep though, when they were already near their home. So Tsukishima just took him to their bedroom and put him gently to the bed. The blond sighed, it was some day they’re having. Without changing his clothes he threw himself beside his boyfriend, stared at his sleeping face for several moments. And at the same time Hinata mumbled in his sleep, calling his name.

“Kei…”

Tsukishima smiled and kissed him in the forehead.

**“Happy anniversary, Shoyo.”**


End file.
